Talk:Through a Glass, Darkly/@comment-24784093-20141215160114
theory about bethay's sketch book. its includ the classic twin theory. if you will gonna say "corutny is not in show", just dont. because it will make an off-topic and its not my purpose. so lets begin: I have selected a few sketches from the book. sketches that i think are Important. '''sketch 1: '''it this sketch we can see four people: two men, a woman and blonde girl. those poeple looks like the Dilaurentis Family (to me). the woman looks like jessica. the men from blonie's left is kenneth. as we can see, his hair turns gray. kenneth's hair is gray. the man in the right is jason. his hair looks alike jason's hair from season 3B - 5A. so the blonde girl suppose to be alison or courtney. becaus bethany is a patient in radley, its possible that is girl is courtney. '''sketch 2: '''the blonde girl from the previous sketch appear again. im not sure if this girl is bethany or courtney. but i think its courtney. because she standinf in front of a mirror. her face is contorted. it could mean that bethany hate this girl (courtney) '''sketch 3: '''its begain to be disturbing a little. in this sketch we can see a monster taking a guy from a woman with white dress. behind the woman we can see gates and building (the building is not in the picture). those people are marion, toby and the monster is the person who hospitalized marion in radley. when marion hospitalized in radley, she felt that toby is taking from her by the person who send her to radly (toby's father?) '''sketch 4: '''the same woman from the previous sketch appear again. this time she wearing black dress. she falling from radley. its means that bethany was witness to marion's death. '''sketch 5: '''jessica Jessica is presented as the devil or demon. it means that she did something bad to person who bethany like. we know that jessica cover up marion's murder. '''sketch 6: '''the most disturbing sketch. jessica taking care about her roses while monster holding machete behind her. when i saw this at the first time, i thought this monster hostile toward Jessica. but i notice something weird: the monster is stuck in the ground. near to her roses. its means that jessica take care on the monster like she take care on the roses. the monster holding machete. its means the monster is the person who killed marion. take care of the monster = cover up of the killer. the killer is the fragile Patient. its means the Fragile Patien is somebody who close to jessica: on of her children: courtney. in the first skethc courtney look kinda fragile. note 1: english is not my native language. So there is a chance grammatical mistakes. note 2: i know that the writers said that alison doesnt have a twin. but they laid to us before. so you dont need to comment "they said that alison's desnt has a twin"